Generally, heavy guards are known to be mounted on machines to provide protection to one or more components from getting damaged. For example, machines may require guards to protect the radiator/cooling system from getting damaged. Typically, for mounting such heavy guards, a solid base with mounting provisions is required, which may not always be available. In some examples, a guard assembly may be required to be mounted on a component disposed at a rear of the machine, such as on a machine counterweight. However, since the counterweights are made of cast iron, they generally do not provide provisions for mounting the guard assembly. Therefore, bolt holes have to be machined or threaded inserts have to be cast into the counterweights, which requires machine rework. Such machine rework is an expensive and labor-intensive process and hence not desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,505,364 (hereinafter referred to as the '364 patent) relates to a guard apparatus for mounting on vehicle that includes a guard structure having a plurality of bars joined together and having a major plane. The guard apparatus further includes a guard mounting structure configured to mount the guard structure to the vehicle in a manner permitting movement of the major plane of the guard structure between a first position and a second position. The guard apparatus of the '364 patent further includes a guard securing structure configured to secure the guard structure in the first position and release the guard structure to move toward the second position. The guard securing structure may be configured to secure the guard structure in the first position using magnetic attraction force.